


Finding Myself

by Night_dream_er



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 18:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_dream_er/pseuds/Night_dream_er
Summary: A modern Legend of Zelda fanfic.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a cold night in New York City. Just 3 days before Christmas Eve. Stores and restaurants busy as ever. People busting their asses to get last minute gifts and food for their perfect Christmas. As far as for myself, I pretty much hated the holidays. I lost my parents when I young. Both of them dying in a tragic car wreck. Luckily, I was raised in a pretty wealthy family. I didnt really need a job, but it kept my mind off things. I would often have these flash backs from what I guess was a previous life, or maybe someone was reaching out to me. Hell if i knew.

"NATALIE! DINNER IS READY!"

I get up from the ledge on my window. I did love looking out onto the city. For some reason the lights lighting up the night sky always made me feel warm. I hated the cold. I would much rather go live near the beach in California. I head down what seemed like the stairs that never ended. My "parents" house was huge. They lived in this 5 story manor, so its kind of easy to get lost.

I finally reach the dining room. Its literally like what you see in movies. A huge table that seats like 30 guests. Why we needed this bug of a table when only four people used it beats the hell out of me. Father always sat at the end of the table and Mother always sat to the right of him. My brother and I sat the the far end of the table. The table was so long, that you literally could not hear the conversation at the other end of the table. I walk over to my chair and take my seat.

"Wheres Roman?" Father asks.

"I called for him, but I guess he didnt hear me." Mother said.

"Henry, would you please go and tell Roman that dinner is ready?".

"Yes ma'am".

Henry was our butler. Like most butlers, he does get taken advantage of. My "Mother" is very demanding. 'Clean this, do that'. I feel bad for him. Its almost like hes Cinderella. He tries to do thins for me, but i dont want to step all over him. He gets enough of that from my mother.

Finally after a short 5 minutes, my brother joins us for dinner. Roman and I arent actually brother and sister. My adopted parents had him. I dont really know the reasoning behind them adopting me. Although, I never asked. We were very similar. We both had blonde hair and blue eyes, but I had an olive complexion.

Dinners around here were kind of boring. I mean we didnt really have a family meal. The only person I ever talked to was my brother.

"So how is the job coming along?" Roman asks me.

"Its good." I reply.

I work at this hardware store. My parents werent too fond of me getting a job. They kept trying to talk me out of it by saying things like "we have plenty of money, you dont need to work" and things like that. I dont know, I kind of have a problem with spending someone elses money. I dont want something getting thrown back in my face.  
"When do you work again?" Roman asks.  
"Tomorrow morning. I have to work all day" I say as I roll my eyes. Dont get me wrong, I love my job, but the hours are killing me.  
After dinner, I head back to my room. I had to get up in 9 hours. I get to my bedroom and close the door. I was so exhausted that I didnt even change into my pajamas. I told myself that I would just take a shower in the morning. After about 30 or so minutes from playing on my phone, I let sleep take me.


	2. Chapter 2

"You cant do this Ganondorf! I will NOT let you hurt my people!".

"Well, if you will not hand it over, then I will take it one way or another!".

I sat up and gasped for air. I looked at the clock. 3:43am. I would have these livid dreams when I was younger, but the older I got, the more frequent they have become. The scary part about it is that they seem so real. I swung my legs over my bed and headed towards my bathroom. I walked over to the sink and flushed my face with some water. I kept telling myself that I needed to go see a doctor or someone about these dreams. Funny thing is, I always wake up at the same time. I brush the feeling off and head back to bed. I had to be at work soon.

I wake up feeling groggy and head towards my shower. It sucked taking showers in the morning. That meant that I had to get up earlier and the hot water made me want to crawl back into bed. After my shower, I fixed my hair and put on my make up. I head to my closet and put on my uniform. I head downstairs, grab my keys and head towards the door.

I would tell my parents by, but I rarely see them in this huge estate. I get in my car and head off to work. Its cold outside today. I hate the cold. I often think about hot and sunny days. That must be nice. My drive to work is around 15 minutes. Ive been at this hardware store for almost 2 years, and about a month ago they promoted to be the manager.

I arrive at work and park the car. Theres a few customers inside. I put on my apron and start unpacking boxes. I dont really need to go to the gym; I get my workout here at this store.

"Um excuse me"

I turn around at this deep voice.

"Yes?" I say before looking at the gentleman. I nearly faint when I saw this beautiful man standing in front of me.

"Could you help me with something?" he asks me.

I knew my face was probably extremely red. "Uhh yeah sure" I say fixing my apron and acting figgity.

"I didnt know if you carried any rope" he says.

"Umm yeah, its this way" I say as he follows me.

We reach the aisle that the rope was down.

"Well um here you go. Is there anything else that I can help you with?" I ask him.

"Yes actually. What is your name?"

I point to the left side of my chest and give a warm smile. He looks at me with a confused look. I notice and look. Shit! I forgot my name tag.

"Oh my God! I am so sorry! I thought I had my nametag on! Ohh this is so embarrassing!" I exclaim as my hands flew over my face.

He just laughed and said "Its quite alright, but I still dont know your name".

Was he hitting on me? "My name is Natalie. And yours?".

"Nice to meet you Natalie." he said as he stretched out his hand. My hand took his and we shook hands. "My name is Gavin".

"Well Gavin, its nice to meet you too" I say with a smile. "Is there anything else I cam help you with or are you ready to check out?"

"No this is it" he says to me.

"Okay, well you can follow me to the register" I say walking in that direction.

"Alright, so its going to be $15.76. Is it going to be debit, credit or cash?" I ask.

"Cash" he says as he pulls out his billfold.

Good God that is one beautiful man. He must live near a beach because his skin was so tan. It was so sunkissed. His hair was jet black and his facial hair was the perfect length and design for his face. He had the mustache that met with his beard that met with his sideburns. His voice was so captivating, and his eyes were the color of an Arabian Desert. This an was perfect.

"Hello?" I heard him say.

I was too busy focusing on him that I had totally forgot he still hasnt paid.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry. I was in my own little world!"

I take the money and cash him out. I put his rope in a bag and hand it to him.

"Well you have a great day Mr. Gavin" I say to him.

"And you aswell Miss Natalie".

I give him a warm smile and nod my head.<

Throughout the day, I couldnt stop thinking about him. He was on my mind constantly. I dont really know why either because a lot of cute guys came in and tried to flirt with me. Maybe that was it. Maybe it was because he wasnt trying to flirt.

"Hey Nat, want to turn that open sign off?" I hear Michelle yell.

I look down at my phone. Oh wow, its already 10 pm. Time sure did fly by.

"Yeah I can. Hey if you want, you can go ahead and go. All I have to do is put the money in the safe" I say to her.

"Are you sure?" She asks.

"Yeah. Its no big deal. I know your kids are waiting on you".

Michelle hangs the broom back up. "Thank you Nat".

"No problem" I say to her.

Michelle was one of my favorites. She came in and did her job and half the time you wouldnt evem know she was there. Shes a single mom of 2 boys. Her husband left her one day and she still hasnt heard from him. I feel bad for her, I do.

I take the money out of the register and put it in a brown paper bag. I walk into the office and put it in the safe. I walk to the front door and lock it and set the alarm. I power-walk to the back door and open it. I slam it shut and head for my car. I reach into my coat pocket to unlock my car.

"Shit" I say. I forgot my keys inside. I walk back to the back door and reach down for the store keys. I kept those on my hip. I grab the keys and put key into the key hole. I stop for a second and turn around. I could hear someone walking towards me. I look around, but there wasn't anyone there. I turn around and try to open the door quickly. I just felt like someone was watching me.

Before I could turn the key, I felt and arm wrap around my throat. I struggle and claw at this massive arm that is cutting off my circulation. Whoever this was, was dragging me backwards. I could hear a car door or a trunk open. I try to scream, but I couldnt muster out anything. My mind was slipping in and out of darkness. This person threw me into a car trunk and I gasped for air. I couldnt really see who this person was. My vision was blurry and t was dark.

I take in a deep breath of air. "HEL-" was all I could manage. They have covered my face with a cloth. I tried not to breathe in the fumes but I couldnt help it. My eyes were getting heavy and finally my captor leaned down towards me. Inches away from my face.

"Sleep well Princess" my captor said.

What conscience I did have left made me furrow my brows together

"Gavin?" I say, right before I blacked out.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the short chapter. I have a visual in my mind on how I want this story to go. Please let me know how you like it.


End file.
